The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to internal combustion engines having a pollution control arrangement.
The pollution problems caused by operation of internal combustion engines, particularly those installed in automotive vehicles, are becoming of ever increasing concern. Many attempts have already been made to eliminate as many as possible of the pollutants from the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines. These pollutants include unburned hydrocarbons and the like which, in accordance with increasingly strict governmental standards, must be removed from the combustion gases before the same can be vented to the ambient atmosphere.
The prior-art proposals have various degrees of effectiveness, but as a general proposition they are not nearly as satisfactory--in terms of removal of pollutants as well as in terms of simplicity of construction and operation of the devices required--as is desirable.